Une soeur ?
by Lunara-chan
Summary: !/ Se passe après le tournoi ! SPOILS ! Lucy découvre qu'elle a un soeur et partira à sa recherche sans Natsu et les autres. Elle demandera à son amie Mirajane de garder son départ secret... Son escapade ne sera pas sans surprise, surtout quand un "rival" de Fairy Tail, se joindra à elle pour l'aider dans sa quête...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Voici une nouvelle histoire dont le personnage principal est Lucy (Ah c'est déjà le perso principal du Manga, me dit-on dans l'oreillette !)  
L'equipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ainsi que beaucoup d'autres persos feront également leur apparition, je ne les oublie pas.

Attention aux Spoilers si vous ne lisez pas les scans !

Chapitre 1

« Une sœur ? »

Lucy avait récupéré les affaires de son défunt père et avait trouvé une lettre étrange dans un de ses cartons.

Curieuse, elle l'avait ouverte…

Et était tombée des nues.

Son père avait eu une aventure avec une autre femme et ce, alors que sa mère était malade.

Il avait été un mauvais père durant son enfance mais avec sa mère, il avait été présent jusqu'à sa mort. La tromper était irréel. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle, qui lui avait pardonné son absence, qui avait été fière de le voir refaire sa vie après la faillite de son entreprise et qui était mort sans le savoir. Devait-elle ignorer ce squelette dans son placard et continuer à vivre sa vie avec seulement les bons souvenirs plutôt que les mauvais ?

Lucy survola à nouveau ce morceau de papier.

Ariana… C'était un joli prénom.

Cette fille devait avoir son âge. Dans un autre contexte, ce serait impossible mais avec ces sept années d'absence dues à un certain Dragon Noir, elle-même ne savait pas où elle en était parfois.

Elle racontait que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qu'elle avait eu un enfant de lui car elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, bien plus tard que la normale et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais revu après cette fameuse nuit.

Ariana perdit sa mère à l'âge de trois ans d'une maladie incurable et fut élevée par son oncle, qui ne lui révéla la vérité sur son père qu'à ses treize ans, le moment où elle décida de partir rejoindre une guilde de mages…

Une mage qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile mais qui réussit à surmonter son passé, comme elle-même l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas la même histoire mais elle se sentait concernée. C'était un sentiment étrange, peut-être parce qu'elles avaient eu le même père ?

Elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le rencontrer parce qu'elle avait su qu'il avait une famille et que sa mère n'était que l'aventure d'une fois. Un comportement qui la dégoûtait et Lucy était du même avis…

Mais un événement l'avait fait changer d'avis et elle aurait aimé le rencontrer pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur afin d'aller de l'avant et pouvoir s'épanouir en tant que femme…

Mais savait-elle qu'il était décédé ?

Cette lettre datée de plus de six mois… Lucy était rentrée de son escapade de sept ans, trois mois après la mort de son père et avait passé trois mois à s'entraîner pour le Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques auquel Fairy Tail avait participée. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il était fort probable que son père, malade, ne lui avait sûrement jamais répondu.

Que devrait-elle faire ?

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait envi de la rencontrer car cette Ariana n'avait rien avoir avec ce que Jude Heartfilia avait fait et surtout parce qu'elle était son dernier lien avec lui mais aussi, parce qu'en tant que mage de Fairy Tail, elle se devait de l'aider. Cette lettre était une sorte de quête, non ?

Et elle l'acceptait !

Fairy Tail n'avait pas gagné la première place du Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques mais pour ses membres, cela n'importait peu. Ils avaient prouvé au monde entier que leur puissance, même après sept ans portés disparus, était toujours aussi véridique et avaient retrouvé leur dignité. Et puis deuxième c'était pas mal, non ?

Depuis, ils fêtaient tous les jours leur « victoire » et Mirajane avait de plus en plus de mal à contenter tout le monde en boissons, nourritures et… Mobiliers. Eh oui, Fairy Tail sans baston joyeuse n'était pas Fairy Tail.

« Ohayo Mira. »

La barmaid qui préparait hâtivement quelques boissons à servir à ses clients leva la tête vers l'une de ses plus proches amies, Lucy Heartfilia, qu'elle voyait comme sa deuxième petite sœur et lui sourit aimablement. La jeune femme de dix-sept ans semblait préoccupée et Mira s'accorda une pause.

« Est-ce que ça va, Lucy-chan ? »

« Aye, ne t'en fais pas. Je voudrais te demander un service… »

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle en évitant une chaise qui volait par-là comme si de rien n'était. « Dis-moi ! »

« Je vais m'absenter quelques jours et je voudrais que tu dises à Natsu et aux autres que je suis allée rendre visite à mes anciens domestiques du Domaine Heartfilia… »

La belle femme aux longs cheveux d'argent fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, puis d'inquiétude : « Que je dise ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai une affaire à régler et j'aimerais y aller seule. »

« Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas ? Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient. »

« Tu sais comment ils sont pourtant… S'il te plaît, Mira ! »

La mage eut un moment d'hésitation. La jolie blonde aux pouvoirs stellaires était sérieuse et cela inquiétait Mirajane. Que faire ?

Lucy lui fit de grands yeux doux, les mains jointes et la serveuse grimaça avant de céder : « D'accord mais donnes moi des nouvelles, sinon je lâches Erza à ta poursuite ! »

Lucy pâlit à l'entente du prénom de la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail et acquiesça forcement.

La mage aux clés sauta quasiment de joie : « Arigato Mira ! Je t'adore ! »

Elle se retira sagement, évitant de justesse le corps nu de Gray voler près d'elle, Mira soupira d'agacement et s'apprêta à partir vers la table qui l'appelait mais vit le Maître Makarov, assis en tailleur sur son comptoir, l'air pensif.

Etait-il là, il y a deux minutes ?

« Avez-vous écouté aux portes, Master ? »

« Il y avait une porte ? » Dit le petit homme de façon innocente.

« Master… » Reprocha la jeune femme de sa voix douce.

« T'as-t-elle dit où elle allait ? » Questionna-t-il finalement.

L'argentée secoua négativement la tête, attristée : « Doit-on la laisser partir comme ça ? »

« Lucy est devenue une mage puissante. Il faut lui faire confiance… »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Soupira la mage, exaspérée.

Le regard du vieil homme se porta sur deux animaux ailés, attablés à l'écart de la bataille générale et tritura le bout de sa moustache.

« Je vois… » Fit Mira avec un petit sourire en coin.

Eh oui, le Maître était quand même inquiet pour la constellationniste. Après tout, il veillait sur sa famille.

La barmaid repartit au travail mais n'oublia pas sa mission entre deux verres servis.

+++ A SUIVRE

A plus pour la suite !  
N'oubliez pas mon autre fic : Love&Lucy (StingxLu)


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur :

Lucy court retrouver sa sœur et Makarov décide tout de même de la faire suivre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Lucy avait fait son sac et espérait ne pas tomber sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon à poil bleu, avait pour habitude de débarquer à l'improviste comme si la maison de sa coéquipière était aussi la sienne. Lucy s'en était accommodée – il suffisait de l'envoyer balader par la fenêtre – mais dans le cas présent, cela pourrait être plus difficile. Elle ne savait pas mentir…

Et Natsu, bien que naïf à souhait, risquait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle partait sans lui. Ils avaient toujours fait équipe depuis son entrée à la guilde et avaient traversé les pires épreuves ensemble mais là, c'était une affaire de « famille ». Lucy voulait s'en charger seule, en privée.

La jeune femme fit un tour vite fait dans la salle de bain et vit son reflet dans son miroir. Elle avait son habituelle tenue bleue de guilde et avait attaché ses cheveux d'or en deux couettes basses. Elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère et se demanda si elle aurait des similitudes avec Ariana, cela aurait été plus facile pour la reconnaître car avec cette fameuse lettre, il n'y avait aucun portrait d'elle.

Lucy verrouilla son appartement et descendit dans la rue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et disparut vers la gare de Magnolia.

« C'est bon, on y va ! » Commanda un petit chat noir étrange, plus sérieux que jamais.

Il entama de suivre Lucy discrètement, suivi par une petite chatte blanche, habillée d'une robe rouge, à la mine sévère.

« On a l'air ridicule ! Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarquée ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas venir Charuru, je peux veiller sur Lucy-san tout seul. »

« Pour que l'on me reproche de t'avoir laissé gérer ça tout seul ? Non, merci, Lily. »

Le chat noir, par-dessus son épaule, lui adressa un sourire amusé. Charuru n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber ses amis, même si elle ne souhaitait pas le montrer mais cette mission n'était vraiment pas drôle, surtout sans…

« Pourquoi Happy n'était-il pas de corvée, déjà ? »

« Natsu-san ne doit pas être au courant de cette escapade. Happy n'est pas du genre à savoir tenir sa langue. »

Charuru ne put qu'être d'accord. Ce Neko Mâle était un idiot…

« Qu'as-tu dit à Wendy-san à ce propos ? »

« Que je partais en mission avec toi. » Répondit-elle, nonchalante. « Elle n'est pas difficile à convaincre. »

« Gajil non plus. » Dit Lily de sa grosse voix. « Mais il a quand même essayé de savoir si cette mission était dure ou non. »

Elle eut un sourire léger : « Je n'imagine pas Gajil suivre Lucy pendant son excursion… »

« A qui le dis-tu… Je me demande ce qu'elle cache. »

Charuru aurait aimé avoir une de ses visions spontanées à ce sujet mais rien ne semblait contrarié le destin de la jeune femme. Si ce secret était bon ou mauvais, l'exceed blanche ne saurait le dire.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare et virent de loin la mage stellaire monter à bord d'un train en partance pour la ville de Crocus, capitale de Fiore. Les deux chats eurent la bonne idée de se confondre avec la foule pour monter à bord discrètement. D'habitude, Charuru n'aimait pas enfreindre la loi mais ils étaient pressés…

Lucy se posa sur un siège libre et sortit la lettre de sa demi-sœur de son sac.

Crocus était son point de départ. Ariana aurait grandi là-bas. Peut-être que son oncle y habiterait toujours et croisa les doigts. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à la retrouver et cela éviterait les histoires avec ses amis.

« Charuru ? Charuru ! Charuru…! »

Happy cherchait l'élue de son cœur mais elle n'était plus à la guilde. Il avait cherché intensément parmi la joie de vivre de Fairy Tail mais rien.

Pourtant, Wendy était encore là. La petite fille aux cheveux bleus discutait avec Levy et se précipita vers elles…

« Wendyyyyyyyyy ! » Couina le petite chaton bleu ailé. « Pourquoi Charuru n'est pas là ? »

« Ano… Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait en mission avec Lily et je pensais que tu serais de la partie, Happy. » Répondit-elle, confuse.

« A-Avec Lily ? » Pleurnicha-t-il, déçu.

Charuru n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui malgré ses efforts pour lui plaire mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question à propos de Lily qui n'était à Fairy Tail que depuis quelques mois, si on ne comptait pas les sept années écoulées.

Charuru était peut-être amoureuse de l'exceed noir ?

De grosses larmes apparurent sous ses grands yeux et touchèrent Wendy et Levy qui essayèrent de le réconforter sans succès. Le chat bleu préféra aller prendre l'air sous les yeux curieux de Natsu qui venait de se relever après un sacré coup de « chaise » de la part d'Elfman…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Happy ? » Lui avait-il demandé après l'avoir suivi dehors.

« Charuru ne m'aime pas ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn… ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses désordonnés se gratta la tête, ne sachant quoi dire à ça. C'était pas un scoop, non ?

« Elle est partie en mission avec Lily ! » Continua de pleurer son ami. « Natsuuuuu… ! »

« Eh bien… » Essaya celui qu'on surnommait Salamander, incrédule. « Et si on allait pêcher ? »

L'air du petit chat changea subitement devant son pêché mignon : le Poisson. Natsu avait vu juste pour lui changer les idées et avec un grand sourire, ils partirent tous les deux se détendre.

Crocus était une ville bruyante, avec tous ses habitants et ses touristes venant découvrir les coutumes du coin mais aussi, espérant rencontrer les grands champions de Fiore : La guilde de mages officielles Sabertooth.

Alors qu'ils marchaient – enfin essayaient – parmi cette foule, Charuru entendit les gloussements de jeunes filles à ce propos. L'une d'elle avait parlé d'un certain Sting Eucliffe, totalement sexy. Une autre avait renchérit sur un homme nommé Rogue Cheney, carrément ténébreux et blablabla… La chatte blanche roula des yeux, pourquoi les humains devaient-il en faire autant ?

Lily avait accéléré le pas, sûrement parce que Lucy n'était plus dans son champ de vision et Charuru peinait le rattraper.

« Attends-moi Lily ! »

Mais le chat noir s'arrêta brutalement, tournant la tête dans tous les sens…

« Kuso ! Je ne la vois plus ! »

« Cela aurait été plus simple si nous avions pris la peine de voler… »

Les babines de celui qu'on appelait Panther Lily à Edoras se retroussèrent, contrariées.

« Utilisez la magie n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution. »

« Tu es têtu, tu sais ? »

Il lui adressa un regard indigné et elle haussa les épaules, pas du tout impressionnée.

« Ne restons pas là. Nous allons finir piétiner… »

Son ami lui prit la patte et l'entraîna sans préavis loin de la cohue de Crocus.

Plus loin, Lucy était arrivée devant une maisonnette où deux garçons en bas âge jouaient à la balle. En arrivant en ville, elle avait demandé son chemin à une dame qui vendait des beignets et lui avait indiqué que Kyle Strife avait vécu ici mais elle n'était sûre de rien aujourd'hui.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-elle à l'adresse d'un des deux garçons, un roux au regard innocent. Celui-ci arrêta son mouvement pour renvoyer le ballon à son ami et observa cette femme qui l'abordait.

« Est-ce que Kyle Strife vit dans le coin ? »

Il haussa les épaules, secouant négativement la tête. « Gomen Madame, je ne parle pas aux inconnues… »

« Madame ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée, s'imaginant vieille à présent mais reprit ses esprits quand il vit le petit garçon, apeurée. « Ano… Je suis de Fairy Tail, je cherche juste cette personne, s'il te plait ? »

« Fairy Tail ? » Répéta l'autre garçonnet, un brun à l'air arrogant. « Tu fais partie de cette guilde de nazes ? »

« Hey ! » Fit-elle, fâchée. « Je t'interdis de nous insulter ! On a fini deuxième au Tournoi quand même ! »

« Un coup de chance ! » Rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise foi. « Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de Sabertooth ! »

Malgré leur nouvelle notoriété, Fairy Tail sera toujours comparée aux numéros un de Fiore. Pourtant ceux-ci, à part leurs membres très forts, n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels. Ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes et ne prenaient même pas soin de leur « famille ». Qu'est-ce que les enfants pouvaient leur trouver ?

Lucy soupira, ennuyée. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Bonne journée ! »

« Attends ! » Fit le roux alors qu'elle partait en quête de nouvelles informations et revint vers lui, mi- intriguée, mi- méfiante. « Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis ? » Se fâcha son ami mais l'autre l'ignora.

« Mais y'a une Ariana Strife à Sabertooth. »

« Saber… Tooth ? »

Lucy n'y avait même pas pensé, pourtant sa sœur avait bien expliqué qu'elle avait rejoint une guilde officielle et Sabertooth était la guilde de Crocus.

Elle se frappa la paume de sa main, en signe de victoire et remercia le jeune homme.

« Tu aurais pu gagner contre cette femme de Raven Tail. » Dit-il, avec un léger sourire.

Le roux l'avait simplement reconnu et elle rougit au compliment sous-entendu.

« Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? »

La blonde fut ramenée à la réalité et se contenta de s'échapper sous l'œil déçu du garçon roux. Pourquoi fallait-il que son sex-appeal attire les gamins ?! Happy se serait bien moqué s'il avait été là !

La jeune femme se dirigea avec appréhension vers le QG de cette guilde. Même si sa sœur faisait partie des Tigres, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se jeter dans leurs gueules ! Ces gars faisaient froids dans le dos et revoir cette fille qui l'avait malmené pendant l'épreuve de la bulle d'eau ne l'enchantait pas du tout ! Que faire ?

« Elle va vraiment vers Sabertooth ? » Fit la voix blasée de Charuru au coin d'une rue.

La petite chatte blanche avait mal à la tête. Lucy ne lui facilitait pas la tâche !

Lily grinçait des dents. Si les mages de cette guilde s'en prenaient à elle, il ne pourrait pas tous les affronter ! Peut-être aurait-il dû emmener Gajil avec eux ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » Couina Charuru en voyant Lucy s'arrêter devant la grille du QG des Tigres.

« Du calme ! Elle va peut-être changer d'avis ! Lucy n'est pas… Bête… »

Mais si ! La jolie blonde avait décidé de rentrer ! La mâchoire de Lily avait touché le sol et Charuru se cogna le front avec les coussinets de sa patte blanche.

« Il faut qu'on y aille ! » Déclara le chat noir avec détermination.

Charuru n'avait toujours pas de vision mais pas besoin, pour penser que c'était une mauvais idée !

+++ A SUIVRE

Une sœur à Sabertooth ? Comme c'est bizarre ! héhé

A pluche pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

**Lucy va donc à Sabertooth pour acquérir des infos sur sa sœur sous l'œil inquiet des deux exceeds…**

**Merci pour le com's ! Et si tu passes par-là, Azla, pour répondre à ta question…Faut lire mon récit jusqu'au bout !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 3

Lucy s'était frayée un chemin parmi la foule qui prenait des photos de la grande bâtisse de Sabertooth. C'était fou ce que cette guilde pouvait avoir comme fans…

Mais la grande porte en acier flamboyant était fermée à double tour. Sûrement pour les empêcher de rentrer. Il devait bien avoir une autre entrée, non ?

Elle s'éloigna pour passer discrètement de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Là, elle ne vit pas de porte mais une fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Est-ce que si elle se faufilait à l'intérieur… ?

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » Tonna une voix masculine.

Lucy qui était coincée, les fesses dehors dans l'entre bâillement de la fenêtre, sursauta et se fit mal…

« Ano… ! » Commença-t-elle, embarrassée. « C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je cherche quelqu'un et… »

« Tu es coincée ? » Se moqua cette même voix.

« Aye… »

« Ces fans… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour me voir ! »

« Difficile dans cette position. » Murmura la jeune fille, rouge pivoine.

« Jolie derrière en passant… »

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour et gesticula dans tous les sens voulant cacher son embarras ! Elle entendit un ricanement sourd et sentit deux mains puissantes saisir sa taille pour l'extirper de là.

Ce fut le parcours du combattant, Lucy avait vraiment peur de rester comme ça ! Mais avec un peu de patience, elle se retrouva à terre, les cheveux désordonnées…

Enfin sur une terre plutôt confortable ! Elle vit des jambes allongées sur le sol et ce n'était pas les siennes.

« Tu m'écrases… » Grommela toujours cette voix qui l'avait aidé.

Et Lucy se releva complètement affolée.

« Je suis désolée ! » Dit-elle en découvrant un beau jeune homme à terre, qui essayait de se relever, la mine bourrue.

Nom d'un chien ! Ce type, c'était… !

+++ / +++

« Mira ? »

Oups, Erza était rentrée.

Le mannequin aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers son amie d'enfance et vit son air autoritaire habituel.

« Tu sais ou est… »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Je te jure ! » S'affola mécaniquement la serveuse en plaquant son plateau contre sa généreuse poitrine.

La belle rousse en armure leva un sourcil interloqué et finit sa phrase : « … Le Maitre ? »

« Ah… » Dit-elle, soulagée mais complètement gênée. « Il est parti voir Polyussica-san. »

« Un problème avec sa santé ? » S'inquiéta Titania comme une fille pour son père.

« Oui son cœur… »

La jeune mage parut se décomposer : « Comment… ? Quand…? Qui… ? »

Son ancienne rivale eut un rire amusé, ce qui n'était pas pardonnable pour la rouquine.

« Mira ! »

« Pas ce genre de problème, Erza. Il est… Enfin… Tu vois ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas ! » S'impatienta-t-elle, tapant du poing sur le bar.

Mirajane eut l'air impressionnée, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête : « Yare yare… Le maître est amoureux, c'est évident. »

Erza assimila difficilement l'information et se transforma en jeune adolescente rêveuse : « C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! C'est adorable…! Il faut que j'aille acheter un fraisier pour fêter l'occasion ! »

Puis elle partit heureuse sous le regard blasé de la belle serveuse de Fairy Tail. Son amie était bien trop lunatique pour elle mais au moins, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien pour Lucy et soupira de soulagement.

« Mira-nee ? »

Surprise, elle vit sa jeune sœur – sa réplique aux cheveux courts et aux pupilles bleus océan – l'air curieuse…

« Tu sais où est…. »

Une impression de déjà-vu…

+++ / +++

« De rien ! » Se moqua-t-il, devant son air interdit.

Cette fille continuait de le fixer comme s'il n'avait rien de réel. Il avait l'habitude, en temps normal, de ces fans excentriques au comportement disproportionné à son égard mais celle-là avait quelque chose de différent, mais quoi ?

« Oï Blondinette ! T'es avec moi ? »

La Blondinette se secoua et cligna des yeux comme revenant à la réalité. Lucy devint méfiante, recula d'un pas et regarda discrètement autour d'elle…

« Je ne vais pas te dénoncer si c'est à ça que tu penses. »

Dénoncer ? Ah oui, d'être rentrée par effraction ! Elle avait complètement oublié… Mais ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? Elle cacha discrètement son tatouage sur sa main droite et avala péniblement sa salive.

« Alors ? Qui tu cherchais comme ça ? »

Il n'allait pas la dénoncer mais seulement, si c'était vraiment une fan en délire. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine imposante et attendit patiemment une réponse. Lucy était coincée et ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Sa langue se délia : « Je cherche Ariana Strife… »

Le mage de Sabertooth fronça soudainement les sourcils et les muscles de sa gorge se tendirent, le rendant plus effrayant. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ? » Son ton glacial ne présageait rien de bon…

« Je… J'ai un message pour elle. »

« Donnes le moi et je lui dirais. »

« Gomen, je dois lui donner en personne. C'est privé… »

Lucy avait pris de l'assurance. Voir sa sœur lui tenait de plus en plus à cœur et cet homme ne l'en empêcherait pas, même si elle devait l'affronter.

Ce qui serait sans doute difficile, sachant que ce mage était l'un des meilleurs de sa guilde…

Le jeune homme ne la lâchait plus du regard, comme si elle était devenue sa proie. Ses pupilles bleu étaient similaires à deux cristaux de glace et firent frissonner la jeune femme blonde.

Il avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cette fille…

« Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, pas vrai ? »

La mage stellaire plissa légèrement le nez à sa remarque, son opposant prit ce réflexe pour une réponse positive et s'avança, tel un félin en pleine partie de chasse.

Lucy recula automatiquement et fut coincée contre le mur du bâtiment. L'homme posa sa main à plat à côté de sa joue pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et la Blondinette ne put retenir son angoisse, serrant des dents.

« Qui es-tu ? » Gronda-t-il.

La mage aux clés sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, croisa son regard bleu méprisant et due détourner son propre regard, troublée. Il se pencha un peu plus comme pour sentir son odeur mais il l'avait déjà imprégné dans sa mémoire au moment où il l'avait repéré coincée dans cette fenêtre, ce n'était que pour la faire craquer….

Ce qu'elle fit avec son célèbre « Lucy Kick » !

Qu'il évita de justesse et lui adressa un regard consterné.

« T'es folle ou quoi ?! »

« C'est toi le malade ! Tu voulais me faire quoi, espèce de pervers ?! »

Il resta méduser face à cette fille bizarre ! Mais reprit son sang-froid quand il vit qu'elle tenait fermement une clé d'or dans sa main droite…

« Fairy Tail ?! » S'écria-t-il en colère.

Tout devint clair dans sa tête. Cette fille était venue espionner pour le compte de sa guilde ?!

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » S'affola la blonde en voyant la rage déformée son visage. « Je suis vraiment là pour voir Ariana… ! »

Mais il lui saisit le poignet sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle laissa échapper un léger cri d'effroi. Lucy pensa invoquer l'Esprit du Lion mais son opposant lui prit férocement la clé des mains et la nargua avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu vas me suivre, on va aller voir Master Gemna… »

« Onegai ! » Supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne suis pas là pour causer du tort à ta guilde ! Je dois voir ma sœur ! »

Le jeune homme, qui essayait par tous les moyens de la trainer avec lui, s'arrêta brutalement et lui adressa un regard mi- étonné, mi- inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

« S'il te plaît ! » Répéta Lucy d'une voix tremblante.

Il la lâcha sans ménagement et lui fit face, complètement déboussolé.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Heartfilia… Lucy Heartfilia. » Fit-elle, en essayant ses larmes.

« C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de te connaître… »

« J'ai fait partie de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail… » Souligna Lucy d'une petite voix vexée.

« Non… » Soupira le jeune homme bougon. « Parce que tu lui ressembles. »

+++ A SUIVRE

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Lucy qui reste coincée, c'est du grand art ! haha !

C'est fait exprès que l' « agresseur de Lucy » reste sans description apparente. C'est le suspens ! (Même si on se doute de qui sait ! haha…)

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
